1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a panel assembly with a pattern thereon, and in particular to a panel assembly that simulates the look of a real stained glass but with the ease to change colors and patterns and can easily be moved from one glass window to the other.
2. The Prior Arts
Stained glass is a work of art which provides profound artistic feelings. Such artworks can be found in cathedrals, with various themes, pictures and patterns, and present vivid bright colors when sunlight passes through them, which attract people to linger in front of them. The colored glass is crafted into stained glass windows in which small pieces of glass are arranged to form desired patterns or pictures, and held together by a metal frame.
However, when the stained glass is to be fabricated, patterns and colors of the stained glass generally have been pre-determined. After it was fabricated, the patterns and the colors could no longer be changed. It would be quite nice if the patterns and colors can be changed from time to time without changing the whole panel of glass. It is also more economical and feasible to have a changeable plastic panel giving the appearance of stained glass than to make an actual stained glass window. Furthermore, the conventional stained glass gives only two dimensional patterns, and not able to give viewers a vivid three dimensional impression.